Bugs and Glitches
This is the page for any bugs or glitches found in this game. Feel free to add any you find in the game. Bugs and Glitches *You can beat the dragon quest instantly by starting the quest, placing a cannon, and immediatley shooting the statue before launching. *Using life preserver(or any seat), you can drive your ship. This is now kind of patched as trying to do so will result in the player being squished down and the seat detaching, but it can be bypassed. **Using the driving glitch, the boat will be tilted. Adding rockets can make it fly towards the end. However, you will die and not receive any gold from touching the treasure. If they touched the floor or the air in the obstacle, they will receive some gold **''Trying to use this glitch while doing a quest will result in the player being squished down and the seat detaching.'' *You may get flung up onto the side and you can start walking on the side if your ship starts twitching on an terrain, but no gold will be obtained if the player wasn't in the terrains first. *Sometimes, after launching a boat, the server will not recognize that the boat is in the water and the boat will sit there immobile until the player resets. This can be caused due to your ship still loading. *There are ways to shorten yourself. Sit down in a wood seat and put a block in your head - 2 blocks tall. Then jump into the river and back out - 1.5 blocks tall. Sit in a sideways seat and place a wooden table at your foot - 1 block tall. This can be used to make security entrances in boats. (This was added to fix a speed glitch in quite an unusual and fun way.) *By travelling at extreme speeds (players can stack many rockets and activate them), it is possible to fly so high up into the sky that it will make textures distorted. This also applies to the rockets' sound or even text boxes. **It gets worse when you go further, Also can crash your game. Extreme speeds may also cause blocks/players to glitch through the walls of Isolation Mode. *If you are not sitting while a boat is moving, many strange things can happen to you or the boat itself for example: other player/s can see you floating outside the boat and can even make your team/own boat to travel slow. **This is due to ROBLOX's ingame mechanics. And Can't be Fixed *When a player is standing up on a boat and resets his or her character, the craft will often start to shake and in some occasions even get flung in the air. This is more likely to happen when bigger crafts are used. *If a player uses the control glitch on a tall craft (often above 100 blocks in height) and steers it into a solid object such as a wall, the contraption will be bounced back, often remaining airborne for a few seconds before landing again. *Tornadoes in the Tornado Obstacle sometimes bug out and move through the obstacle's walls to appear outside the whole stage. *If a boat is built in green merge level, the entire block may be get destroyed when one block gets destroyed. Sometimes the block moves do a different position from where it was built when one block is destroyed. *You can actually put multiple blocks into one block. If you put too much into one block it will lag, and launching it will cause a severe lag spike and makes your ping up to 500+ms. *While joining the game, the camera may stay in one place. ( Like a cinematic mode. ) *Players can burn off their lower legs, causing the player to float above water and not take damage. Jumping on the water causes the player to lower into it, deterring this bug. *Players can speed glitch with a seat and a spring with blocks lighter than Diamond-Plated Metal. Wood is the best for this glitch. *Placing upside-down wooden chairs can trap a player, it can make them unable to stand up for about 5 seconds. *Placing these traps all around a player will make them unable to jump onto clear ground and can irritate the trapped player causing them to ragequit. *Harpoon projectiles sometimes don't go where they're intended to go. *When doing The Box quest, even if you're flying far away from the river, you may sometimes get the reward for "completing" the quest. *The mage walking/running animation pack can be used to walk on the water with no modifications whatsoever.This has since been patched. *Sometimes you can't reset when your head is in a seat. *When you're in share mode, if the person you're sharing with, leaves, then you keep their inventory for a bit. *If you pull on something in all directions with a lot of harpoons, then you might go through the ground, really high into the air or under the map. You also use your boat. *An alternative to the steering glitch is sitting on the side of a 3 block tower as if you were to perform the midget glitch. Place a firework so that it goes through your back, delete the tower and hop off the chair. The firework is now attached to your back and you can connect the stick to whatever you would like to control. With shift lock on, you can hold A or D to go at high speeds. ** You can do a similar glitch by putting a chair in yourself, (another glitch shows this) then adding whatever you want to the back. But no high speeds though. *You can place TNT inside of yourself and get stuck inside of it until you delete it, when you're small, you can place anything inside of you. *On a new server, you can travel to an unloaded obstacle. As long as you or one of your blocks are inside the unloaded obstacle, the obstacle won't load. *On the console, there is a chance that you can’t delete blocks you’ve placed down. You can still clear all parts, however. *Cannonballs become suspended mid-air if you delete the cannon they came from. *If your boat is light, TNT may make it bounce if it is placed underneath. *In the UFO Terrain, the UFOs only brings up the players boat and making them "stuck" there. It will take a long time for the player to progress since there is a ludicrous amount of UFOs. *It's possible to break the Treasure chest at the end, such that it wouldn't give anyone gold. *If you make an L with 3 blocks up and 1 to the side, if you stand on the one that is down and put a seat on your character then jump, you will be stuck. If you launch the boat when stuck you can move around and get to the end. *If the server crashes while touching the treasure you can get thousands of gold blocks and millions of gold. This has since been patched as of 8/14/2018. *If you jump on an unanchored block of foil, it will get sent flying. Category:Browse